Chronicles of the white stallions
by timbuktu
Summary: It  is about a girl who goes through great changes and will soon go through great pain in her life
1. prologue

**The chronicles of the white stallions**

**Volume 1**

**Prologue**

_Blood everywhere, but I had to keep running. The voice had told me so. So tired, but the enemy had been stopped temporarily. I had to find shelter quickly, but there was no where in sight. There was a wall in front of me. I didn't have time to look left or right before a large shadow loomed behind me. I put my back against the wall and turned to face my enemy. An eagle larger than a mini-bus stood with its wings spread out. Its white head and chestnut body were the first things I noticed about it. Then I looked at its feet and saw blood on its cruel looking talons. Even then I couldn't help but admire at its terrible beauty, I readied myself to fight. It opened its beak and screamed so terribly that blood dripped from my ears. My vision went dark._

I woke up shaking and crying. It was the worst dream yet, but it wasn't real. I looked at my alarm clock. It read 04:30. That was two more hours before I had to wake up. Slowly and stiffly I got out of bed to see if anyone was awake. Everyone was still asleep. So I got back into bed and tried to get some sleep.

**Chapter 1 **

I'm average looking with hazelnut hair that travels down till just above the small of my back. I've got a slim waist and I'm a size four. Most guys just like me for my body, but I want them to like me, for me. I want them to respect me and treat me as an equal. I have a boyfriend. His name is Todd and he is a jock, he's got the most beautiful blue eyes you've ever seen.

We normally we see each other at 15:40-17:00, that's when our parents aren't home. We normally sit back and watch movies, or other more sinister things.

Don't get me wrong now I'm still a virgin, but that doesn't mean I'm a goody-two-shoes. Last year it nearly went too far.

Todd was on top of me and suggested we have sex. I told him no way and he got mad saying that I didn't contribute enough to make our relationship work.

He tried to force himself on me. I pushed hard at his chest, causing him to fall over. I ran out and he caught my ankle. I fell over hard. I was dizzy for a moment, and then I realized he had pulled down his pants and he was unbuckling my jeans. I kicked him hard in the groin making him suck in a painful gasp.

I ran into his parent's room and locked it. He banged on the door calling me a bitch and other hurtful names. After about 10 minutes of that he asked me to come out because he couldn't do anything to me, his parents were going to be home soon. I checked the time and breathed out a sigh of relief seeing that it was 16:54. I walked out and not looking at him, left his parent's house.

The next day he followed me around asking me to forgive him, promising he would never do something like that again. After about a week of listening to this, I decided to forgive him but didn't take him back until a month had passed and time had healed the wounds he had inflicted.

I was a bit sceptical about being alone with him, but after about two months I started relaxing into him, he must have felt it because he kissed me. These weren't our normal lovey-dovey kisses. They were the passionate kisses of two lovers, but I still watch for the telltale signs of the 'idea' in his eyes.

After six months, our relationship was stronger than it was before. Todd would tell me everyday how beautiful I looked and it would make me blush, but I'd noticed it too. As if all my attributes had spotlights on them, and the air around me was filled with wisdom and power.

**Chapter 2**

At 6:30 my alarm rang. I woke up feeling tired and weak. I got up drowsily, walked out of my room and took off my clothes in the bathroom. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade over me. For some reason I felt like crying. I cried till I could cry no more. I stepped out with a headache and wrapped a towel around me. I got back into my bedroom and got dressed.

I walked out of my bedroom. I walked down the hall nearly missing the kitchen on my right.

We had just moved there. It was a five bedroom double storey house. It had two kitchens, three bathrooms and two lounging areas. The whole top floor was mine seeing that my brother and sister had moved out. I didn't have to worry about anyone disturbing me. I'd talked to my parents because I was an artist and I liked to work in big places they'd finally given in to allowing me the top floor.

I took out a box of lucky charms. I poured myself a bowl and sat down and ate. When finishing my food, I put it in the sink because I didn't have to worry about cleaning after myself. Martha, the


	2. Chapter 1

At first sight of me, you might think I'm this sexy, all about herself kind of girl. To be honest I like having the company of people. I've got long dark hair that falls in curves till my lower back. I'm a size 4 and I have a wonderful tanned complexion (as everybody says). Most guys like me for my body. I have a boyfriend. His name is Tony. He's Italian and afterschool we normally relax at his house.

We watch movies, TV shows and when we're feeling naughty, we do other things. Don't get me wrong now, I'm still a virgin (I mean, I'm only sixteen) but last year it nearly went too far. We were lying on the couch and Tony was on top of me. He suggested we have sex! I told him no way and pushed him off of me. He got angry and we argued about, Lord knows what, and he grabbed my arm. I told him he was hurting me but he wouldn't let go. He towered over me and I felt a painful grip of fear in my gut. I don't know how I managed it, but before I knew what was happening he let go of me and he writhed on the floor as if in pain. I ran out.

On the way downstairs I met his parents and I told them he wasn't feeling well. They looked incredibly concerned, but I told them it was probably the flu. They seemed to relax at that. The next day Tony told me of how sorry he was, and of how his hormones made him think irrationally. I ignored him for about three months, but then one of my _'friends'_ told me to give him a break. If he didn't love me enough, he would've given up after the first week, the first month if he was persistent.

I decided to give him one more chance. He was an absolute gentleman. He would carry my books for me when I didn't even ask him, which was quite something I must say.

Then after a month or so he asked me to come over to his house. I was slightly apprehensive, but he had seemed genuine in his treatment. I decided to go all the way with it, since I felt that this was a whole new Tony.

We sat separately and uncomfortably while watching '_Le Moulin Rouge_'. It was like that for two weeks before I was comfortable sitting near him. In the following month he put his arm around me, which made me stiffen. He immediately moved his arm away. I told him it was okay and managed to relax into him. He seemed surprised but happy.

The following week he kissed me, making me instantly pull away. I recovered after a couple of minutes and tentatively moved his face towards mine. Our lips touched.

This was so different than the beginning. Before we were love struck teens, but now our kisses felt like they were the sharing of passions between a woman and a man. I swear I heard wedding bells ringing in the distance.


	3. Chapter 2

Our relationship is stronger than ever, but I'm not naïve, I still watch for any slight indications in his eyes of the 'idea'. At school we're considered to be perfect for each other. Tony keeps telling me of how beautiful I'm becoming every day. I almost always blush, but I've also noticed it too of how the air seems to be filled with happiness and wisdom around me.

Friday Morning:

At 6.30 am, my alarm rang, I felt extremely tired and groggy. I took off my shorts and t-shirt and got into the shower. My mom and dad are big on privacy, and they are rich, so they basically gave me an entire floor in our huge house to myself. I have a bathroom, a bedroom, a sitting room and reading corner (I'm a geek. There I said it.). The kitchen and dining room are downstairs because they are big on family dinners.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. In the kitchen I opened the fridge, took out a bottle of juice, a bar of chocolate, and left. On my way to school I met this guy trying to get a dog to let go of his bag. I walked up to the dog and said, "Drop it!" It immediately let go to my surprise. I turned to look at him, and he was giving me a funny look. I swear his eyes were like quantum singularities (Hehehe). I shivered as he continued to stare at me.

"Hi!" I said in overly perky voice, which seemed to snap him out of his reverie.

"Hello. Sorry about that. I'm new in these parts. I was on my way to school and this dog attacked me." The dog turned and walked away as if in shame. He had a strange way of talking, as if he were Texan. His voice wasn't really that deep, but he had a smooth tone to his words. He had Jet-black hair, striking green eyes and greatly defined features. I realized that _I_ was staring at him. My face felt hot.

"Uhhm, my name is Gregory, but my friends call me Greg."

"My name is Beth, nice to meet you." I shook his hand. It felt as cold as ice, but my flesh didn't even form any goose bumps. "I go to Malicia (I know it sounds creepy), It's a very nice place."

"That's where I'm going. Do you mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all. I really hate walking alone in the mornings. It's so sad having no one to share conversations with, plus the fresh air."

"I know what you mean. My dad passed away when I was young, my mom struggles to pay the bills, but we live quite nicely."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." I gushed. I was feeling so awkward.

He shrugged. "Don't be, you weren't responsible. It's just fate I guess." We walked on in silence. As we arrived at the school gates Tony came jogging toward me. He looked at Greg with narrowed eyes, but seemed to get over it. He put his arm around me and asked, "You're new around these parts, aren't you?"

"Yes, I just moved in about three days ago." The bell rang. I waved bye to Greg and started walking into the building. Tony followed after a quick glance at Greg.

My next subject was accounting. I absolutely adored it. Mister Watson was about as crazy as you can get. He was short and round. He had massive spectacles that had no function what so ever. Every lesson he would come up with theories on what life is.

I loved to work with numbers and solving math problems. Tony just joined because he wanted to be close to me (Isn't that sweet). Anyway, in the middle of sorting out the financial statements of Enron 2001, he grabbed my ass. I don't care who the hell you think you are you don't just touch me without my permission. I grabbed his wrist and dug my nails hard into it. He pulled back and gave me a smile. I heard the guys at the back of the class whispering excitedly to each other. I thought he liked me for who I was, but being the softie that I was; I had given him another chance because I wanted to give him a chance to change. At the end of the period, I handed in my work and stormed out. Outside Tony caught up with me.

"I'm sorry if that made you mad. The guys dared me to do it." He moved as if to kiss me. I put my hand on his chest and pushed him away. He looked confused (Good). I heard the same guys chuckling behind him.

"Just because you're my boyfriend does _not_ mean that you can just touch me whenever you feel like it. I am a human being. This is my body. Not yours, not ours, _MINE_."

People had stopped to watch our tension-filled silent exchange. Tony looked around and his face became extremely red.

"The only reason I stuck with you was because I felt sorry for you. The only regret I have now is that I didn't fuck you when I had the chance." I felt myself stiffen. I forced my eyes to be dry, turned around and walked away.

My next subject was Cooking Ed. It was one of those interesting subjects that you never paid much attention to. My teacher was Mister Johnson. He didn't mind if you didn't do his work, but you had to do well with assignments given. I didn't sit next to anyone in class, because I sat in the back. Mister Johnson didn't really mind because I got A's on his tasks, but most of the time I just avoided others, because I hated group work. People always expected the next person to do all the work. As I walked into the class, I noticed Gregory was sitting in the empty counter chair next to mine. I groaned. I really didn't feel like dealing with any guys at the moment. I just needed to get my priorities straight. I greeted him and sat down. He wanted us to make a soufflé. It was slightly difficult, because it needed time to set or it would be too creamy and sickeningly sweet. We immediately got to work.

As Greg was beating the eggs he said, "I love cooking. Ever since I was small I loved the way my mother could turn a few simple ingredients into something delicious."

"It just calms me down and gives me a sense of power. I know it sounds funny, but creating something as beautiful as say a wedding cake makes me feel like I can do anything. I'm not really that strong you see, but I have great reflexes. One time, when we were making baked fish, I nearly dropped baking powder into a bowl of vinegar. I caught it just as it was about to hit the edge of the bowl and cause chaos."

"That is a wonderful story young ma'am, but it's the end of the period. I guess we'd best be going."

I jumped up like a jack in the box and washed my utensils. I put the bowl in the fridge, grabbed my bag and headed out.

The school day went by quite quickly, and before I knew it, it was over. I got my small backpack out from my locker because my older brother Oscar and I went camping on some weekends. He kept telling me how unhealthy we young people are. He's only 25, he should live a little. I got out without any incident. I didn't see Tony or Greg (whew). On my way past the little corner I'd past Tony, I heard somebody calling my name from an alley. I know of how the audience would normally be shouting, "Don't go in there", but the voice sounded really familiar.

I took a step forward, and before I knew it, I was about 20 yards away from the entry way. The voice stopped.

I turned around to leave but I saw a group of huge guys walking in. I turned around and walked deeper into the alley, not running, because that would've made me look scared. I was just hoping I could find an exit. I turned into the first right branch off hoping I'd get lucky and surprise, surprise. A complete dead-end was blocking my path. I turned again, saw them blocking my path.

They all came toward me. One of them reached out and grabbed my arm; I kicked him between the legs. He cried out.

One of them asked "What did you do that for. You seemed a little lost, we just wanted to help you."

"Sure." I said. My voice laced thick with sarcasm.

His facade broke and he growled. They all came at me. One of them grabbed my legs, making me trip and hit my head on the wall. I felt more than slightly dizzy. Another was bringing his pants down and said, "Good. You're wearing a skirt. This will go much easier." His hand reached my panty line and I felt tears come to my eyes. So this is how I was going to lose my virginity.

Suddenly there was a bright light.


	4. Chapter 3

They all crumpled. My eyesight was a little foggy. I saw Greg leaning over me with concern in his eyes. I immediately backed up against the wall, holding my skirt down. He held out his hands calmly and smiled apologetically. I took a few deep breaths, and took one of his hands. As soon as I stood up I immediately blacked out.

Who am I? Why do I exist? What is this dark world around me? Am I alive?

I woke up to the sound of beeping and a familiar scent of antiseptics. I realized that I must have been taken to the hospital. I opened my eyes and saw Greg sitting on the chair next to my bed. He was reading a magazine and as if he could feel my eyes on him, he looked up. Our eyes met and we gazed at each other for what felt like an eternity.

My throat felt really thick, but I had to ask him, "What-"

"-Don't worry, it's still Friday. 9pm to be exact. The doctors said you were suffering from a mild concussion, and that you could be discharged tomorrow if you wanted."

"Can I go today? I was supposed to meet my older brother Oscar to go camping this weekend."

"Your family is all here. The hospital called them. They just went to your house to fetch your change of clothes for tomorrow. The guys in the alley were taken into the police station. The cops were just waiting for you to wake up so they could take your statement." I really did not feel like talking about it, but I knew I couldn't hold it off.

"I'm ready to speak to them if they're here." Greg got up and went out. A few minutes later he came in with two heavy, buff looking police guys. I told them what had happened, but left the light-part out.

"If you remember anything else, don't hesitate to contact us." The shorter of the two said. He seemed like a really nice person. As soon as they walked out I turned to Greg.

"How did you know where I was? Were you following me? And how did you take all of those guys out like that? I know for a fact that you didn't have a weapon with you."

He sighed, "I know what I'm about to say might sound crazy, but I am what you might call an alien entity. Not in the, "Oh, an alien invasion!" scenario, but more like from a different dimension."

What was this gut saying? Was he crazy? I suddenly felt very afraid about being alone with him. He sighed, "I realize that it really is hard to believe, but I can prove it. I can levitate that chair on the other side." All of a sudden the second chair lifted and flew around the room at rapid speeds. I tried to scream, but no sound came out when my lips parted.

I tried to calm down. The chair settled back on the ground.

"Why are you showing me? It's not like I can do anything about it."

"I felt it appropriate to show you because you are one of us. Where I come from we still follow the autocratic system. You were born into the royal family therefore you are one of the most powerful Manipulators. The royal family passes their power and abilities onto the next generation. Therefore your power is substantial."

"I'm sorry to say this but you are crazy."

"Are you sure you haven't felt sudden surges of power when confronted with difficult situations? I know you have so there's no point in denying it." I stared at him and looked back on my life. In times I should've gotten badly hurt, I'd gotten back up as if nothing had happened. It led me to the most recent event between Tony and me. He had let go of me as if in pain. Then an idea came to mind.

"How come nothing happened with those guys in the alley? Huh?"

"I'm guessing your mind had already accepted what was about to happen."

"Interesting, can you teach me how to do stuff like you?"

"I can, but you are more powerful than I am. So once you are as capable as I am, your strength in the Art will be far greater than mine. With your unlimited ability, you are immortal. I will probably live for over two thousand years looking young, before I wither away and turn to dust. Your mother was the queen before she was killed by an invading clan. You are of the White Stallion clan, but Lord T_r_ikor, yes the r is pronounced like the French say it, was of the Eagle clan. Your Father was a noble who was also of the White Stallion clan. Before they died your mother, I wish you knew how much she loved you, took your essence and all the power that had been passed down to her from generations before her, and put it in a woman in this dimension which would have been impossible without the power of your ancestors." We sat in silence for a long time. I thought about my mother and how I would never know her, but I felt I would have loved her. If she was willing to leave herself defenseless for my sake, I couldn't imagine love of that magnitude. I loved the woman who had given birth to me; she had loved me and raised me.

"I think I should give you your first lesson. You look well enough and in the training rink time moves by very slowly, it will be like you never left. It would really be a great experience."

"As long as no one will notice I'm gone it should be okay."

"Great let's get started." I had a feeling of falling, and all of a sudden I was in a sort of arena, but it was huge! Greg came towards me and gripped my head and threw me towards a wall. He was extremely strong. I felt a tug in my gut and I slowed down, basically coming to a standstill in mid-air. I turned around slowly.

"What was that for? You could've killed me!"

"No I wouldn't have. I knew that was going to happen. It was the only way to finally destroy those blocks around your abilities. Now you just need to control it." I concentrated and tried as hard as I could but nothing happened.

"Imagine it like a rising tide. Let it fill you up until you feel like you're going to explode."

"That's easy for you to say, you have been doing this for as long as you can remember."

I tried to do as he said, and then as if it was always a part of me I lifted a strand of grains of sand off the arena floor. Greg was oblivious; I pushed it into his ear. He yelped and the sand fell out. He looked at me with a mischievous grin. I felt myself rising into the air. I then realized that the feeling I had earlier was still there. I briefly got a warm feeling of love, and I realized my mother had given me more than just my abilities. I cut his hold on me and pushed at the ground underneath him. As we continued to struggle in this manner new abilities began to surface. I heated the ground causing it to slowly transform into glass. I kept it in a liquid form even when it cooled. I started pulling him into it. He tried to cut into the bonds but my hold was too strong. Soon he was covered up until his throat. I immediately made it dry. I lowered myself to the ground. He gazed at me, astonished.

"I guess you're ready to learn how to fight shadows. They are extremely powerful, but with the right intensity of light you can kill them. I will release one of them. We capture a few so that children can learn how to fight them." He went to a little storeroom that I hadn't noticed. He took out a smooth silver sphere.

"This is where we keep them. Your ancestors developed this so we could trap as many as we could find. Over time the seal weakened and a few escaped. Now there are many more than have been seen since the Middle Ages." He turned the top and it seamlessly came apart. I felt him channel his energy into only allowing one to get through. Once one had slipped out he closed it. What he hadn't anticipated was that it would rush at me. I screamed and felt nearly all of my energy abandon me. I saw it coalesce into a protective sphere around me. I had a sense of vertigo, and everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling dazed and felt a shock of cold. I picked myself up from the snow. I felt a jerk of surprise when I looked down at myself and found that I was wearing a tight leather outfit. I collapsed only then realizing how tired I was. I don't know how long I lay there but I heard the sound of a cart. I saw the horse's hooves and felt myself being lifted. I was put on a stack of hay and covered with a blanket. I was grateful but didn't have the strength to say anything. From their voices I could tell they were old. They were probably an old man and his wife. I fell asleep.

I woke up in a small, warm and soft bed. I opened my eyes. It was a bare room but it had the essentials. I woke up and walked to the mirror in the corner. As soon as I saw my reflection I gasped. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was as if the small changes that I had been noticing in me had been complete. My face was strong and angular. My breasts had become fuller. I looked like a goddess; there really was no way to describe it. I heard the door opening and turned around to see a young man of probably 19 years of age.

He blushed, "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I was just coming to see if you were awake. My grandparents would like to see you." He walked out, but left the door slightly open. I sighed and squared my shoulders. I walked out. The young man looked at me and blushed again. He was rather handsome but I couldn't get distracted. He held out his hand, "Hello, I am Jacque." I took it.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Beth. Where exactly am I?"

"You are in France. The British have been invading. We have tried to hold them back, but they progress slowly but surely every week."

"I'm sorry to hear that but do you know what year it is?" I had to ask because, first of all his clothes looked like they were from the middle Ages, and their house looked like one of those old huts you see in those old paintings.

"Well you could say that by our count, we are 1 132 years from the time Christ died." What? That was impossible. I traveled to the 1100's! I suddenly felt dizzy. I put my hand against the wall and started panting. Jacque looked concerned. He put his hand on my cheek and made me look at him. I calmed down.

"Maybe it was too early for you to get out of bed."

"No, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in."

"Why? Didn't you notice the time going by? I would have thought a lady like you would have been taught how to keep track of the time."

"It's just that I come from a faraway place." I looked at him; his gaze had traveled down to my chest. He saw my bewildered glare and looked contrite.

"Follow me." We traveled down a little hall and went down a flight of stairs. His grandmother came toward me and looked me in the eye. She smiled and I was reminded of my granny who made delicious chocolate chip cookies but had passed away.

Her husband was sitting in a chair by their fire place. He beckoned me and motioned towards the chair next to him. I sat and was feeling very good near the heat.

"Martha, can you make us a cup of tea. This young woman definitely looks like she needs it. Now, where do you come from?" I didn't much about France but I took a quick guess on a city that might have been near the border.

"Have you heard of a little town named Rennes? It is very close to the border."

"Aah yes, it was one of the first towns to be taken. How did you come to be face first in the snow?"

"Grandfather I am going out. I will be back in an hour or so."

"It is getting so late, are you sure it is safe to be out after dark?"

"Grandfather, this is a little village, not a city. Nothing ever happens here." With that Jacque walked out.

"What were we talking about?"

"You asked why I was face down in the snow."

"Yes. I would like to know if it's not too much of a hassle." My mind was frantic for a second, and then an idea came to mind.

"I was running from the British. Their men are brutes who would have their way with any woman they find." He nodded.

"You've traveled far. I realize that this must have been a terrible ordeal for you." His wife had on a coat and was headed for the door. "I'm going to buy some herbs for tomorrow. You can come along with me my dear. It would be nice for you to see this peaceful village."

"That is a great idea. Maybe you can bring in Jacque if you see him." Martha gave me a nice warm hooded ankle-length coat. We stepped out. We went to a stall that had a wide variety of cooking herbs. She probably saw that I was a little bored because she said I should wait in the tavern which was opposite.

"You should probably pull your hood up dear. Young men can get extremely rowdy when a beautiful woman walks in, but I've never seen a woman as beautiful as you." I blushed and quickly walked away. I pushed the door open and I really wished that my boobs were smaller. I immediately found a little table in the corner. I sat down and tired to look unobtrusive, but as my luck would have it, after only a few moments I was surrounded by a couple of drunk-looking young men. I should have probably made an excuse and tried to leave, but I wanted to see their reactions at my new-found beauty. I pulled down my hood. They gasped and fell over themselves with compliments, but one of them gave me a lust filled look. I shivered and decided to leave as soon as Martha came in. The one who had given me an unwanted look introduced himself as Phillip. The others moved away, maybe they thought I was a noble, but Phillip sat down next to me.

"How would you like to have some fun? The band is playing, people are dancing. Why don't you join in?"

"I'm not a very good dancer, and I'm not comfortable in taverns. I'm only in here because I'm waiting for someone."

"Fine, whatever you'd like. I'd just like to keep you company." As he said it he moved closer and slipped his hand to my lower back. I shifted away, but he moved with me.

"Relax; I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Well, you're being too friendly for comfort." He acted as if he didn't hear me and put his other hand on my thigh and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed him away and got up. Everyone turned their eyes toward us. I squared my shoulders and walked quickly toward the door. Phillip grabbed my arm and pulled me into a rough kiss. The rest of the people started cheering until I pulled away from him and slapped him. He grabbed me again and pushed his groin area toward me and started grinding against, while kissing me again. I pulled away from his kiss. "Get away from me. I don't want you." People started murmuring because this was happening right in front of them, and one person stepped out from them and pulled Phillip away from me. It was Jacque.

"Enough Phillip! The lady doesn't want to be bothered with you."

"Why do you always have to spoil my fun?"

"This is not fun for the lady, and she is staying with me, so I've got to protect her." Phillip suddenly lunged at me. He knocked me over, but Jacque pulled him off before anything could happen. He pulled me up and led me outside. Inside a fight was already starting between Phillip and one of his friends. Jacque looked me over to see if I was hurt. He didn't seem to find anything out of place, but his gaze drifted to my chest again. I cleared my throat loudly and he blushed again, but this only served to darken his already drunken-pink cheeks. Seemingly without realizing, his hand tentatively reached out and stroked my cheek. I felt a shiver go down my spine. He leaned in. Our lips touched. Soon he had me against a wall in an alley and he cupped one of my breasts with one of his hands. I don't know why, but my body was burning. His touch was cool making me feel hot and cold, so out of control. I gently pushed at his chest, separating our mouths. His mouth moved down to my neck, while I was taking a breather. I wondered how he could stand the tough material; I would have been scratching like hell if I wasn't on the inside. As soon as that thought had crossed my mind, he started unbuttoning my coat. As he reached the button on my waist, he thrust his hand into my pants (Thank God I'd shaved), but this was too much.

"Jacque, stop. I'm not ready yet." He heard me and immediately stopped. We were both breathing hard as he helped me button up my coat. He led me out of the alleyway and we were headed back to his house. When we reached the door, we saw Martha headed our way.

"Child, where have you been? I've been looking-" She finally seemed to notice Jacque. She gave him a stern look. Seeming to know what it meant, he started talking.

"Beth was being given trouble by Phillip, so I decided to get her out of there before anything bad could happen and-"

"That's alright boy. I just needed to know that." We headed inside. The old man had seemingly already gone to bed. "I think I should go to bed. Beth, I suggest you wash yourself to get that remaining cold out of you. I've seen you shiver from time to time. It's a miracle you haven't gotten a cold yet."

"Yes, I would like that."

"There's a bucket of warm water near the fire and a bar of soap is already in the bathroom. It's just down the hall, second door to your left. I will bring a robe and a piece of cloth to dry your hair." I thanked her again. For some strange reason I didn't feel awkward in this place. It was almost too easy to forget where I was. I took my bucket, went down the hall and turned to my left. I opened the door and was surprised by how many candles were lit. I remembered that in this time, they didn't have electricity. I found a little wooden tub and the bar of soap. I slowly took off my clothes, wondering where I'd gotten them. The tight leather elbow length sleeved shirt, the long tight pants and the elegant leather boots, revealed every little curve I had. It was flattering but I decided I would have to get other clothes, because these looked like a whore's battle clothing. I poured the water and got in. When I started using the soap, I was surprised to find how foamy it was. People in the future are really ripping us off. Soon the water was filled with foamy bubbles. I relaxed. After a short while it started getting cooler. Paying only half a mind to what I was doing, I heated the water using my new-found abilities. When it was at a comfortable temperature I stopped. Somebody opened the door and I covered my breasts with the foam. Martha came in and put the robe and cloth, folded nicely, next to it.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome dear, but let me give you a word of advice. Don't give yourself to any man until you are married, because before you know it, you'll be expecting and the man will be long gone if he wasn't raised properly."

"I wasn't going to give myself to any man anytime soon. I know what they're like."

"What about Jacque"

"What about him?"

"I noticed a look in his eye that only appears when he's smitten."  
"We just kissed. I don't know how it happened. Maybe it's because I needed to be loved. Who knows?"

"I'm just asking you to be careful, for your sake and for his. He's never been in a relationship before and he's still a virgin you see. I don't want him to make love to any woman, because if he chooses to get married to a different one, it could cause unwanted complications."

"I'm also still a virgin, and I'm not careless. I will only ever give myself to a man who has proven that he loves me above all others."

"Good. I'm glad. It's clear you were raised to be strong. I have a good feeling about you. Anyway, that water must be getting cold and you probably want to get out. So I'll leave you be." She walked up and I heard her walk up the stairs. I got out and saw a little hole of sandy soil in the floor. I took it out and watched it drain. As soon as everything was out, I put the plug back in its hole. I dried my hair and put the robe on. I picked up my clothes and headed out. I walked up the stairs and remembered that my room was the last one to the right. I went in, but surprisingly I wasn't tired at all. In my room I found a floor length sleeping garment. I put it on. These clothes were so annoying. They never revealed any cleavage or any part of your legs, but they showed off my breast size. Since I wasn't tired I decided I would do a little exploring of the village. I opened the window and lightly dropped down the two floors by slowing my descent. To avoid being seen I jumped up on to the roof of a neighbouring house. Everything physical seemed to be getting easier. I didn't even need my abilities to achieve that. I could see as far as probably a satellite. I could make out minute details that an owl would have probably looked at for its entire life and not seen them. As I jumped from roof to roof I made a map in my mind on what it looked like. I went to the village wall and made myself invisible to be undetected by the sentries. Things were much worse than I thought. As I was heading back I heard somebody whimpering. I stopped and looked down into an alleyway. There was a man holding another in an embrace. They looked like they were kissing. No flipping way! They had gays in this time? The whimpering finally registered to my mind. It was fearful. I dropped down but drifted in the air silently towards them. I was about to look at the frightened man, but the one who had him in an embrace turned around. I almost screamed.


	6. Chapter 5

His eyes were blood red and he had fangs. He was staring right at me but he didn't seem to register anything. He turned back to the guy and I briefly caught sight of two small puncture marks on the victim's neck. Vampires exist. I felt faint. My world was being turned upside down, but I couldn't let this guy die. I pulled the vamp off of him and threw it against the opposite wall.

I picked the guy up and focused on getting away from that vampire. I took to the rooftops again. I ran as fast as I could, but instead of the world being blurred, it was as clear as daylight. I distinctly heard the vampire following us. He was hissing and when I turned to look at him, he was frothing at the mouth. He gaze was completely focused on the guy.

I opened my hand and pointed my palm at him. A small controlled jet of flame came out and singed his clothing. He stopped; staring amazed, and drifted out of sight. I left the guy on the steps of an inn. I traveled back to my room.

I didn't realize it but I'd been gone for less than an hour. As I got in, I heard the doorknob turning, so I decided to act as if I'd been looking out at the night sky. I sat on the sill and waited until whoever it was came in. I heard him/her move toward my bed. I turned around and guess who it was. Yes, you're right. Jacque. He realized with a jolt that I was looking at him. He came toward me and knelt on one knee. What was he doing?

"Beth will you marry me. I know I will never love a woman as much as you." I was frantic.

"Jacque, you're not thinking clearly. The alcohol is affecting your better judgment. You don't love me; you're just confusing what happened earlier for love."

"No, I do Beth. From the moment I saw you I-"

"You were looking at my breasts. You see, the only thing you love is my body, not me." He seemed to flounder for a moment.

"Don't worry; I don't hold it against you. I just want you to realize that you don't love me and it would never work."

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I think I'm going to lie down now." He left and closed the door quietly behind him. For some strange reason I still wasn't tired. I was awake for a long time and was probably the first to see the fire. I ran out and woke everyone. Instead of being scared, they just nodded their heads and I noticed they were already dressed.

"Run girl, put your clothes on and meet us downstairs." I passed Jacque and he insisted on waiting for me. I quickly dressed. I left the nuns outfit and put on my coat. I grabbed Jacque's hand and ran down the stairs. The front door was already open and the cart was waiting outside. We jumped in the back and I was surprised to find barrels of food. We started riding. We seemed to be following the other carts in the muddy street, and others fell in behind us. I was taken aback by this organized march. As soon as we got out of the village however, the pace picked up. I heard some soldiers telling everyone to hurry. I looked out and saw the last cart being followed by a small cavalry of the village's soldiers. We were nearly a mile away when I heard screaming. When I turned my head we were surrounded. We had unknowingly ridden into an ambush. Jacque got out. He whispered to me, "Pull your hood up." I did as he said. I heard them interrogating the old man and his wife; they didn't seem to be suspicious. Then one of the officers spoke to Jacque.

"Boy, what do you have back there?"

"Some grain and a few vegetables, sir." He seemed pleased at Jacque's respectful tone.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind us taking a portion of it, would you?"

"No, but please would you leave some for my grandparents?"

"You are very selfless lad. I don't see much of that these days. I will grant you your wish. Who is that behind you?" Jacque seemed to be panicking. "She's my sister. Please leave her be. We just lost our parents, you see and-"

"Shut up. If you got a woman back there we're going to have to take her. For entertainment purposes you know why, am I right?

"No, sir."

"You can't expect men to be loyal to their king's cause if they don't have any fun, you see where I'm going with this? So step aside before you get hurt!" I decided that things were headed in a dangerous direction, so I decided to step out. Jacque stepped defensively in front of me. I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Jacque. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll be fine."

"You see? She knows what is expected of her. Don't worry. We'll take good care of her." I stepped away from him and walked toward the officer. He held out his hand and I took it. "Let's see what is under that hood, shall we?" He hooked his finger under my hood and let it fall. All of them gasped.

"I say, you are quite a beauty. Worthy of the king himself." Then he shouted to his men, "Why don't we take this beautiful young woman to King Richard?" (King Richard? Oh my f-)

They all shouted their agreement and gave me a horse. "If you try to run, we will kill you, and then we will come back for these vermin and kill them, do you understand?"

"I understand." I almost hit myself in the head. My voice now had a seductive hint in it. What was going on with me? The officer leered at me and grabbed my ass to hoist me up. It was an automatic reaction; I spit in his face. The men gave cheers and the officer smiled. "The king will enjoy taming you." They all mounted and as we left I waved goodbye to them. I was happy that I was a big enough distraction to make the soldiers forget to take 'their' share of Jacque's family's food. We rode for nearly the whole day and we finally arrived at a camp of tents.

"Put your hood up. The men might think you're a gift, and tackle you off your horse, to add to the fun, if you know what I mean?"

"Why don't you just say it? They would've forced me! They would've raped me!"

"Quiet down now. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention, now do we?" I sat in the saddle seething. I was saddle sore. Sure I'd ridden a few times, but never for this long. We headed into the centre of camp. We reached a large red and yellow tent. A flag with an image of a fisted gauntlet and lion hung over it. Great! They led me in and the first thing I saw was the man behind the desk. He wasn't big, but he was tall and muscled. He had grey stubble on his cheeks, and I was surprised at how young he looked. I expected him to at least be like in his forty's. This was King Richard we're talking about here. He looked up and I was floored by how good he looked. Deep brown hair and sky blue eyes. The officer stepped forward. "My liege, we found this young woman not far from here. As you can see she is extraordinarily beautiful. We thought you might like to have some fun with her." King Richard stared at me for what seemed like a long time. I gave him the best murderous glare I could muster. A hint of a smile came to his face.

"Leave us. You can put your report on the table captain. You are hereby relieved of duty for the next three days." The men started walking out. The captain put his report, gave me one last glance and walked out. I on the other hand was still giving Richard a murderous glare. He sighed, "Why don't you take a seat." When I remained standing, he walked behind his desk and sat. "You do realize, if I so wished, I could take you right now on this canvas floor."

"So?"

"So why aren't you scared?"

"I'm tired of you people thinking you're all high and mighty, but in actual fact you're just people who need to be taught manners. However I feel that you aren't going to take me because you are a devout church man." His brows rose at that.

"You seem like an extremely smart girl. With the right tuition, I bet you could help John run my kingdom while I'm off on crusades."

"Why would you appoint a woman?"

"Why not? I'm trying to prove to the other nations that Britain is a civilized country which treats everyone equally." I thought it over. Refuse and get raped, or, accept and gain more power and not get raped. Hmm, difficult. "I accept."

"Good. I will arrange for no man to touch you without your permission, and you shall be headed for England tomorrow morning with an escort. You shall ride to a little port town, less than a mile from here. From there you shall take a three day trip across the channel. You should stay under the deck; sailors can get very excited when it comes to a girl who's barely entered womanhood. Then you shall head to Oxford in a carriage, where you shall be taught by John, the niceties of the kingdom. Tonight you will sleep in the tent reserved for my handmaiden." He rang a bell and an old man walked in.

"Take this girl to my handmaiden's tent. Tell the men that they are not to touch her and are to leave her be when she's at the camp fire." The old man nodded and left. I followed him. He showed me to a tent not very far away. I didn't stay for long. Soon I was relaxing near the fire. I'd left my coat in the tent and I'd already gotten a dagger from one of the armouries. I'd become invisible and snuck. My leather pants had a strap to hold the sheathed weapon. It would easy to pull it out and put it back in. It wasn't that long, but it was longer than a standard kitchen knife.

For a long time I was staring into the fire. I was thinking about getting home, because this was too much. I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. It was an automatic reaction; I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over in front of me. He looked up in surprise. "I just wanted to ask if I may join you. You looked so lonely."

"Sorry about that. I've just been a little on edge lately. It's this whole battle. In less than a day, I've been taken from my home, had to fight off a bunch of horny freaks and been treated like a slave. It's just so much." He got up and sat next to me. "My name is Michael. I realize that it is tough, but once this is over you can return to your old life, and leave this place."

"I can't. My home is far away (I decided to lie a bit) and my parents are dead."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was asked to introduce myself. I will be escorting you to Oxford. I hope we will get to know each other." With that he left. I decided it was getting late, so I decided act like I needed some sleep. I got in my tent and found a blank little booklet and a small inkwell and quill. I didn't need any diary, but I decided to keep it anyway. I lay down and tried to get some rest. I just lay there for hours, staring at the canvas ceiling. In the morning before the sun was even up. I heard a light knock on my tent pole. I got up to see who it was. It was Michael. "It's best we leave now, before the whole camp gets up."

I nodded and was going to put my coat on, but he handed me a satin one. "If you're going to be a lady, I think you should dress like one." I smiled at him. I out it on and groaned when I looked at myself. It was way too tight. We headed toward the stalls. We walked passed a couple of guys who looked like they were in their thirties and one of them put his arm around my waist. "You look very delicious. How about you and I take this to my tent."

"Let go of me you pig!" I squirmed in his grip, and before I did something I would regret, Michael stepped forward and pushed the man away. We both fell over. I was so glad that it hadn't rained yesterday. I got up. "She is headed for Oxford. King Richard gave the order that no one should touch her." The man let go of me. He hit my butt as I walked away. I turned and made him trip and fall over, knocking his friends over as well. I allowed myself a little smile. The horses were already saddled, so we got on and headed out. We were going at a slow trot. I didn't feel like talking and Michael seemed to sense that, so we rode in complete silence. When we reached the little town, we bought some supplies, but we found out the ship was only going to leave the next day. He arranged for us to sleep in an inn. "I think we should sleep in the same room to avoid any unwanted attentions to you. King Richard's influence is not strong here."

"There is only one bed in each room and I'm not going to sleep in the same bed as you."

"I'll sleep on the floor. There's nothing you need to worry about." We were led to our room and the innkeeper left. He was a rather grumpy man who smelt strongly of ale. Michael handed me a pack. "Those are your provisions for the next week. Use them wisely." I then realized that I hadn't eaten anything in two days, but I wasn't particularly hungry. What was going on with me? I was looking at the wall bewildered, and I didn't here Michael calling my name. He grabbed me by my shoulders and shook me silly. I don't know why, I just broke down. I was crying before I knew it. Michael held me and sat on the bed. He didn't try anything. We just sat there, me crying on his shoulder, and him trying to calm me down. I fell asleep in his arms.

A beautiful woman stood before me, and took me into her arms. She started singing a haunting melody that triggered some memories.

Burning pains' own hand

Reaches into my chest

Tearing at my life-line

Making me cry out for what I lost

Happiness, concealed, walks through heavens' gates

My heart cries for her to come back

The grey monster concealing the heavens

Cries blood red tears

Feeling my life burning away

It writhes in pain

It thins and parts like twine

Giving a distant rumbling cry

The heat eats away at my foundations

Creating a blistered dry land

Full of creatures that torment me

Wanting to break free and destroy everything around them

Looking through the golden gates

Seeing another light disappear

The blaze in me burns itself out

I realize greener pastures wait on the other side

Yet the sadness remains

And I will bear it

Until I myself

Walk through those gates

Then she spoke. "My child, if you let this battle harden you, you will become less human, until you do not need the things humans do. Your feelings will fade and this in turn will make it hard to distinguish between right and wrong. My daughter, turn away from this path of destruction and hate. You need to let yourself be human, or you'll regret it forever."

She faded


	7. Chapter 6

I woke up feeling so good. The blankets on the bed felt good on my naked body. Naked? I sat up abruptly, and found my clothes on a chair next to me. Michael was asleep in another chair behind the door with a sword in his hand.

"Michael!" I whispered, "Michael!" He jumped up and threw his sword. It barely missed the side of my head. I was so scared I almost peed right there and then. He saw my horrified expression and apologized. I gulped and asked, "What happened last night? How did I get out of these clothes?"

"Don't worry. A maid came in and undressed you. She ordered me out so I didn't see anything. Until now that is." He nodded at my chest. My face felt so hot that I'm sure that there should've been flames on my face. I lifted the blanket to cover my exposed chest. I was silent for a while, trying to live down the embarrassment. He made an attempt to speak, but that made me realize how angry I was at him. "Why didn't you tell me? You just sat there and looked!"

"Relax now. It was a rare sight. One so young yet so grown."

"You know Michael, I thought you were different. You treated me so nicely, but now I realize you're just a pig."

"How dare you speak to me like that? I am the commander in chief of the king's royal army. I will not be spoken to in such a manner by a woman!" I just wanted to cry. I looked away and dried my eyes.

"Please leave. I would like to get dressed." I heard the scrape of a chair and the door opening and close. I got out tentatively. I put my clothes on (they stank). I decided I was tired of having to live mundanely. If I could control anything, then...

I concentrated on my body and felt the dirt and grime caking, and then flaking off my body. I sent it out the window. I decided enough was enough. I was leaving this bloody place. I looked out the window and saw that the streets were filled with lots of people. Oh well. I climbed out and lowered myself out and onto the ledge beneath my window. A small crowd of spectators had gathered around the base of the inn. I dropped the last 2 feet to the ground. I started walking away, when Michael saw me. I broke into a run. I made it to the outskirts before I was discovered. Michael was gaining ground, so I decided to cut into the forest. The trees were very close together, so when he was scrambling through the undergrowth, I took to the branches high above. It was all so natural. I didn't even think about these things anymore. One second I'll be on the ground, the next, soaring through the air. I flew to the topmost branch and stayed close to the trunk, hiding myself in its shadow. Michael ran past the tree without even looking around. After 20 minutes, I slowly lowered myself to the ground and ran in the direction perpendicular to him. I ran 3 days without stopping, enhancing my speed, until I came upon a small cave with a lamp at its entrance. I walked in, prepared to strike out. The tunnel was extremely long. It felt like hours had passed before I exited into what appeared to be a little village. The houses seemed to have been grown from the tree itself. The ones above were connected with bridges.

I warily crept around in the shadows of trees. I saw an old lady working outside a little house. She was grinding a blue stone into powder. I watched her work for a long time.

Then suddenly she turned around and looked directly at my hiding spot.

"You can come out now, that was a slight demonstration on how immortals make the best of their time." I opened my mouth to protest but she waved it down.

"There's no use trying to hide it. You are giving off strong energy, the strongest I've ever felt. You probably must have been displaced in time, no? I've seen countless people like you. Let me tell you, going forward to your own time is impossible. It takes far more energy to go forward than back, in fact, it's a miracle you've survived going back so far."

"How do I get back?"

"It's a long process, but I hope that by the time the preparations for your return are complete, you will have mastered all I have to teach you. Time travel is an imprecise practice; you could end up a hundred years from your time."

"I don't care! I just want to get home. I'll do whatever I need to." She smiled at that and led me into her house, and that's when I began my journey of pure power.


End file.
